Mafia Dynasty
by alexcat58
Summary: It was just a birthday present. Visiting Italy wasn’t all she got. They met when they were just kids. Now Serena is back, But for revenge? Will she let love get in the way? Or will her Dynasty rule overall?


**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon please don't sue me.It is my idea though.R&R**

Serena- Serenity Serena Corleone

Isuko-Eleonora Isuko Corleone

Samuel-Samuel Corleone

Kenji-Ken Corleone

Molly-Vittoria Molly Greco

Darien-Leonardo Darían Gambino

Diamond- Nicolò diamond Barzini

Seiya-Luciano Seiya Cuneos

Mina-Vanda Mina Graziano

Lita-Alberta Lita Plumeri

Raye-Adelina Raye Scala

Amy-Fulvia Amy Corozzo

Andrew-Carlo Andrew Falcone

Luna-Caterina Luna Vitale

Artemis-Vasco Artemio Provenzano

Chad-Guido Chad Pesci

* * *

"No please don't kill me!!" man pleads. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now.Afterall you did kill my parents!" venom was seeping through her words.

"Now tell me who sent you?"

"WHO SENT YOU?"

"I did." A man replies

Serena was a blond headed girl with big bright blue crystal eyes. Was the daughter of Mrs.Eleonora Isuko Corleone and Mr. Ken Corleone.A well known family in Italy.They where of Sicilian decent. With a very charismatic personality, she would get along with everyone. Her and her parents lived in Hells kitchen, New York. When she turned six they moved from there and went to go live in Mulberry Street, Manhattan New York. Her parents had gotten rely wealthy. That's where she met Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita.They were of wealthy families just like Serena. She still remembers quite vividly how she met them.

(FLASHBACK)

It was a hot summer's day and Serena was really bored her parents were in the house cooking and cleaning. She decided to go outside. She passed by "FAT TONYS DINER" and turned the corner. She then saw four girls playing double dutch.There she was in a trance when one of the girls called her.

"Hey!" she said. "You want to come and play?" she asked.

"Yea shore!"

I went over and decided to introduce myself before I actually played.

"Hello, my names Serena Serenity Corleone."

I heard them gasp. I was oblivious to what they must be gasping about. But now I was getting a little annoyed they were whispering in each other ears. I decide to brush it off. They did let me play with them?

The main girl was a raven haired girl with very dark eyes and was the authority of the group.The girl did not introduce herself she first introduced her friends. "This is

Fulvia Amy Corozzo, but you can call her Amy." "This is Vanda Mina Graziano, you can call her Mina." "And this is Alberta Lita Plumeri, you can call her Lita." "And as for me my name is Adelina Raye Scala, but of course you can call me Raye." She said.

After that I knew I had met my best friends.

It was now my seventh birthday . My parents had thrown me a small gathering with all the kids that I knew including my best friends Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye.I had opened all my presents and had my last one to open. Which was my parents present. I looked down at the envelope and saw that my name was written on it.

"Go on honey open it!" I heard my mother encouraging me.

I didn't need more encouragement.

I tore it open and looked down at the papers that were in front of me.

"Oh my god mom, dad….What are these?"

Everyone around me began to laugh. I didn't see what was so funny at that moment.

"Honey don't be silly there airplane tickets, what else?" Serena's mother said.

We all conversed after that being that we were to leave the next day early in the morning. Everyone said there goodbyes and good lucks and they were out the door.

* * *

NEXT MORNING 7:30 A.M 

"Serena, we have to go!!!" her father shouted from the door.

"I'm coming let me just get Mr. Wiggles (Stuffed Bunny)!!"

"All on Flight 9763 to Italy please have your boarding pass ready and make your way to the terminal!" said the lady through the speaker.

"That's us!" said was so excited that I don't even remember waiting. The flight to Italy was pretty fast. Then again I was asleep most of the way.

"Serena, wake up where already here." I heard my father whisper in my ear.

I looked out of the window and saw the most beautiful scenery. There was a lot of vineyard everywhere you turned to look. We weren't in the city yet but this was good enough for me. As we got out of the terminal and onto the exit of the airport, there stood a man with a sign up saying "Corleone Family." I looked to see what we were going in then I landed upon a black Rolls Royce. I was amazed at the car. _"How could my parents afford this?" I thought to myself._

I saw my parents greet the man as if he were family. I came to know him as Artemis formerly known as Vasco Artemio Provenzano.We arrived at the city in a mere thirty minutes. We then headed toward the house. As I was looking outside my eyes came upon a golden gate with the letters SC engraved in them. As we entered the estate, we passed to security guard. As I stared in awe at the garden this house had, suddenly the car came to a sudden halt which sent me across to the front chair. As I was about to hit the front seat I felt two strong arms grab me. My dad then looked at me then smiled and directed me towards the exit of the car. When we got out of the care Artemis was already carrying our bags in the house. I saw a line of men and women standing next to the door with uniforms on. As I took a glance at them I decided to walk to the door Artemis had just gone through. As I was walking I felt a hand grab my shirt and pull me towards the men and women that were standing.

"Serena don't be rude, let me introduce you to the familia!" As my dad spoke these words they all smiled as if it were an honor to be called such a thing.

"This is Caterina Luna Vitale, this is Vittoria Molly Greco, and this is Guido Chad Pesci." my father said it with such pride and joy.

"Hello nice to meet you all I'm Serena."

Once we all got acquainted and set I was allowed to go to the city with my mother. As my mother got down from the car, she looked at me and told me not to get out of the car. But I couldn't help myself once she was out of my view I sneaked out of the car. I then saw a group of boys playing baseball so I decided to ask them if I could play. I walked over and over heard them saying something in Italian. They had seen me so maybe they were talking about me.

"Hello can I play?" I asked them

"No!" one of them said rudely

I heard someone in back of me say why not to the boy. But the boy did not answer. As I turned around I looked into the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. We stood there for like five seconds staring at each other until a boy came into my view of the corner of my eye. He had white/silver hair with violate eyes. He looked nothing like the boy in front of me. The boy in front of me had jet black hair was lightly tanned and had amazing blue eyes. As he approached us I started to notice that these boys where a bit older than me maybe by a couple of years.

He then started talking to the boy in front of me in Italian. I did not speak Italian but new some words in Italian. I would learn it from a book my parents once gave me. I managed to catch a name "Dario." It meant Darien in English so one of there names was Darien. Suddenly they both turned towards me and the one with the violate eyes asked me "What is your name?"

"Oh yea I forgot to introduce myself my name is Serena Serenity Corleone." I said.

All I heard was a baseball bat fall flat to the ground. Now I was surrounded by more kids. They were all whispering. The two boys in front of me on the other hand where shocked. They didn't make one sound.Untill the one with the violate eyes stomped off with an angry face. The other one looked at me and said "Don't worry about him, by the way my name is Leonardo Darían Gambino but you can call me…. "Darien?"

"Yes Darien, how did you figure it out?" he asked

"Just because I don't know how to talk Italian doesn't mean I don't know what you're saying." I said.

"Serena!!"

"Serena what are you doing out of the car?" "What did I tell you?"

"Don't get out of the car." I replied.

"Honey your not in New York anymore, it is really dangerous here."

She grabbed me by the arm and said "Let's go home." "Say goodbye."

As I looked back I mouthed bye to Darien and he did so too.

We arrived home in time for supper. We ate quietly and headed to our rooms after. My mother then came in a tucked me in.

(Bird chirping) "Rise and shine Serena!!" Luna said with an excited voice.

"No, I don't want to get up, please don't make me, please?" I begged

"Serena, get up and whining, your parents went to a meeting early this morning and they told Artemis to take you to the City to go play with the boys you met."

At the sound of boys and city I got up and dashed to the bathroom got fixed in five minutes ran to the kitchen ate breakfast and was out the door in five minutes. In total it was ten minutes.

"Artemis I'm ready!!" I yelled.

"Yes coming Serena!"

We got in the car and headed out to the city. As I was arriving at the same place I was yesterday I saw the boys playing again but there were two missing.

* * *

**Well Hope you guys like it!!! R&R**


End file.
